


Cheating

by teleen



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005), Torchwood
Genre: Author's Favorite, Children of Earth Compliant, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-06
Updated: 2013-11-06
Packaged: 2017-12-31 16:57:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1034089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teleen/pseuds/teleen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Doctor's never been one for playing by the rules.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cheating

     “Hello, Captain.”

     The voice was one that Captain Jack Harkness never thought to hear again.  It was the voice of the Doctor, _his_ Doctor.  It was... impossible.  He refused to look back.  He’d gone and gone insane, that’s what he’d done.  Losing Ianto and Stephen and Alice had finally pushed him right over the edge.

     “You’re not insane,” the Doctor said, though Jack was certain that he hadn’t spoken aloud. “I’m just-" There a a brief pause, as though the Doctor was searching for the right word. "Cheating.”

     Jack looked up and there _he_ was, short hair, leather jacket, big ears, and all.  “Cheating?”

     The Doctor shrugged. “’M not supposed to be here, but there’s no one left who’ll care that I am.  Well, except me, but he’s rather busy right now.  Where’s Alonso?”

     The Captain gave his Doctor a wry smile.  “I sent him back to Sto.  He needed to go.  Sweet kid, though.  Thank you for that.”

     The Doctor shook his head. “Wasn’t me.  It was him.  Last time you’ll ever see that one, you know.  He used up his cheat on someone else.” The Doctor’s eyes closed briefly in pain.

     “How long are you here for?”

     The Doctor spread his hands. “As long as I can be, lad.  The rules for this are a bit... fluid.  Can’t make any promises.  One day time’ll just snap me up and I’ll be gone again.”

     Jack snorted and grinned. “At least this time you’re giving me a warning.”

     The Doctor was utterly unrepentant - nothing new there. “I am at that.  What do you need?”

     Jack shook his head. “I need things that you can’t give me, but thanks.  It’s nice to know you-“ His breath hitched, very slightly. “Care.  I’m surprised, though.  I would have though you’d use your cheat for someone-“ _anyone_ \- “else.”

     His Doctor smiled.  “No one else deserves it more.”

     Jack blinked and the Doctor’s smile turned into a manic grin. “Come on, then.”  He reached out his hand and Jack was helpless not to take it.

     They ran.   

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. This was inspired by the Two/Brigadier interaction in "The Five Doctors" just before they're picked up by the time scoop. 
> 
> 2\. This has been posted elsewhere, but I reedited before posting here.


End file.
